Echidna
Echidna is a giant serpent demoness that has taken over the Mitis Forest, where she flies around and scatters her Chimera seed-eggs to propagate further demons, with which she plans to create a world where demons would prosper.Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — Echidna: "Master of a forest home to many demonic mysteries, Echidna scatters its seeds to act as hosts for further demons. She aims to create a world where demons prosper through her plant-like progeny. Appearing to be a dragon, Echidna takes the shape of a woman wrapped in petals." Both Nero and Dante run into Echidna and fight her during the course of Devil May Cry 4. Appearance In her dragon form, Echidna resembles a giant serpent with feathery frills on her neck, and several eyes on her head. However, the head can open up into four petals to reveal her true body, a woman's torso growing out of the tail, similar to a mermaid, with the serpent's "tongue" splitting large red plumes that grow from her head like hair. Personality Echidna is a demoness who likes to sneak up on her opponents and swallow them whole. She has a sentimental attachment to the forest she lives in, claiming it as her own. She has a desire for her children to merge with as many life forms as possible, believing it to be the kindest fate she has to offer. She is very protective of her Chimera children and is greatly angered when they are killed, as seen when Nero shot down some of her Chimera Seeds in battle. Aside from her children being harmed or killed, she is pretty thick-skinned, as she said that Nero and Dante's insults and jokes are futile against her. Fiction ''Devil May Cry 4'' Nero encounters Echidna while he travels through the forest searching for a way to the Order's headquarters. He is soon ambushed by Echidna while crossing the Ruined Valley, but manages to escape as she destroys the walkway behind him. He finds Echidna again at her den by the Hell Gate, and they fight. Nero manages to defeat Echidna, and grabs her tail with his Devil Bringer to prevent her from escaping into the Hell Gate. However, Echidna wrenches free, leaving Nero with only the Sephirothic Fruit. On his way back to Fortuna, Dante encounters Echidna laying her egg-seeds throughout the forest. Dante responds by stylishly kicking several of them into the forest. They ricochet off the trees in a complex manner that leads to them all striking Echidna in the face. Furious, she tries to devour Dante, but he forces his way out of her mouth and fights her. In the end, she is killed by Dante, who then uses the Hell Gate's Devil Arm, Gilgamesh to destroy the monument. She is encountered again by Nero in the body of the Savior as one of the bosses fought in Mission 19. Strategy Appearances in Other Media ''TEPPEN Echidna does not have a card of her own, instead she is featured in one of Dante's cards (No. DANTE 009). Background Echidna is named after the Greek mythological monster of the same name, whose name was Greek for "she-viper". She was the mother of many monsters, including Cerberus and the Chimera. Gallery Illustrations from the ''Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection artbook. Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Echidna concept art 1.png Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Echidna concept art 2.png Dante009.png|Echidna in TEPPEN Notes and References es:Echidna Category:Devil May Cry 4 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 4 characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Antagonists